<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random one-shots by chaoticgayness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487663">Random one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticgayness/pseuds/chaoticgayness'>chaoticgayness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>hetalia second generation, own fanfic idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticgayness/pseuds/chaoticgayness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this will contain some stuff I've written that might not become it's own story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I made this too long ~ Meg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on a whim based on a half-started rp of mine. It's on some kind of crack, I mean I have written most of this at various early hours! It's long, it's probably badly written. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get your weapons bitches, we’re going on a rescue mission.”</p><p> </p><p>Not something you normally hear every day but it wasn’t a normal day for the Kirkland family. You see, their youngest cousin (Cadwyn or 2G!Wales) had left the safety of the campus and ran off into the wilderness. This now meant that there was a possibility that she was in danger from the creatures that roamed about known as the Oni’s.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell Fionn?” Lucy (2G!England) looked up at her older brothers as they barged into their shared room like maniacs. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going after Cadwyn. Lord knows she’s only gone and got herself hurt.” Daithi (2G!Northern Ireland) sat down on his bed opposite from the door. He rubbed his eyes and then looked around the room, noting everyone’s expressions.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she left yesterday in a huff but how did you know? I thought you spent the day having a video game tournament.” River (2G!Scotland), glanced over at Daithi, a confused yet bored expression showing on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Fritz told us earlier when we were in the main area. We were telling him of our plan to go looking around the UK for the two Ireland brothers.” He replied, looking over at River and then at Lucy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry the fuck up you two, we’ll be waiting at the edge of campus.” Fionn (2G!Ireland) tossed Daithi his weapons before getting his own and leaving the room with Daithi.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy looked over at River, sighed and then stood up, getting her longbow and passed River her sword. “So, I suppose we should probably get going.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~ Sometime later~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a tense silence as the 4 of them walked away from campus, looking for Cadwyn at the same time. Lucy looked over at River who was next to her, focusing on the trees to the left of them. “Do they even know where she might be?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been gone for a full day, there’s a chance that she might be…” Fionn whipped around and glared at River. “Cadwyn is NOT dead. I think we’d know if she was.” If silence was a person, they would be a big, brooding type person who doesn’t speak much and glares at the loud people.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so, where do we begin looking?” Daithi leant against his brother. “There are so many places she could’ve gone. Not to mention that the UK is huge!” Fionn sighed deeply and shoved  Daithi off of his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she could’ve gone to see Dad or Uncle Arthur?” River glanced over at the nearby forest, almost as if she was waiting for something. This feeling of being watched loomed over the four of them like a large storm cloud over a small town.</p><p> </p><p>Daithi rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and tightened his man-bun. “Possibly. We know that the two of them are still thriving so maybe she would’ve felt safe with them?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy sighed and adjusted the quiver on her back. She looked at the two of them and then over at Fionn. “I suppose I see what you mean. Even so, they’ve both been weakened greatly by the Oni’s….not including father’s loss of eyesight.”</p><p> </p><p>Fionn glared harshly at the ground like it had said something offensive. “At the minute,” he spoke, looking up at the others, “the two of them are our best shots unless you feel the need to roam the wilderness and wait for an attack?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, none of us want that Fionn.” Lucy broke the silence that had fallen in an attempt to calm Fionn down. “Who do you think we should head for first?”</p><p> </p><p>River moved forward towards her cousin. “It would depend on which part of the UK is closest. Are you able to do a location spell, Luce?” She looked over at Lucy and raised an eyebrow, knowing full well what she was capable of.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy smirked lightly. “Are you judging my capabilities? Of course, I can but it’ll take a minute so I need the three of you to stand guard in case.”</p><p> </p><p>Daithi and Fionn move a couple of feet away from the two girls and pulled their swords out, just in case. There was a pause before Daithi sighed and looked up at his half-brother. “Do you…...god I can’t believe I’m about to say this but do you think that they’re alive?”</p><p> </p><p>Fionn bit his lip, stared at the ground for a few more seconds and then looked over at Daithi. “I don’t know. I wish I could say yes but I can’t help fearing the worst.” There were a pause and an awkward silence between the two for a moment. “If I’m being honest with you Dai, I don’t have a good feeling about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Daithi stared at Fionn for a moment, confused. “About rescuing Cadwyn or that our parents are alive and kicking?” Fionn didn’t say anything but the look in his eyes gave Daithi the answer to his question.</p><p> </p><p>River stood closer to Lucy, keeping an eye on her and on the trees behind them. “You nearly finished there Lu? It’s just I’m starting to get a feeling of being watched and I am not liking it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy quickly finished her spell casting and a holographic map containing the United Kingdom and the base’s location popped into existence above her hand. “Ok so from here, heading to Father first will be easier. I won’t be able to teleport us there so we’ll have to head for Lyme Regis which is--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, sorry to interrupt but we need to move.” Daithi made his way over to the girls quickly, keeping his line of sight fixed on the trees. “There’s something in that forest and I don’t think it’s friendly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great this is the last thing we fucking need.” Fionn kicked the ground before coming up with a quick plan in an attempt to get the four of them out of the area as fast as possible. “Lucy, you have the map so you lead the way. Daithi, you cover Lucy’s back and make sure she doesn’t get hurt. River, you’re at the back with me in case whatever is in those trees decides to attack us. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy nodded along with the other two. She pointed away from the trees with the hand not currently occupied with the map. “We need to head that way towards a little cove. I’ll be able to get us to Lyme Regis from there.”</p><p> </p><p>River grabbed Lucy’s arm. “We need to start running on 3…..1,2,3!!”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them took off at a sprint away from the trees. The ground shook as they all heard a ferocious roar and Daithi looked behind him just long enough to see an Oni burst out from the trees and start making its way towards them, it’s soulless black eyes fixed on the map above Lucy’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Fionn gritted his teeth and gripped his sword tighter. “MOVE FASTER PEOPLE!” He tried to push himself but his legs weren’t having it. Daithi turned back to him and grabbed his arm, pulling Fionn forward to catch up with the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>Daithi shivered as the monster let out another enormous roar, louder this time due to the fact that it was inevitably gaining on the group. “I DON’T THINK WE CAN OUTRUN THIS THING! WHAT NOW?!”</p><p> </p><p>River moved diagonally left towards a small cluster of tall trees. “CLIMB AS HIGH AS POSSIBLE! NOW!” She dragged Lucy with her and the two of them began to quickly scale a large oak tree. The boys quickly followed suit, Daithi heading up a yew tree and Fionn up a silver birch tree.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them waited on the branches, hidden in the leaves, trying to stay as quiet as possible whilst the Oni prowled below them, waiting for one of them to fall to their doom. The monster seemed to already be in a pretty rough condition like it had just come from a fight. There were open wounds oozing black blood, cuts shaped in both natural and unnatural ways and scars, newly healed over that seem on the brink of reopening. It had a slight limp and was keeping an arm close to its side.</p><p> </p><p>River leaned over and pulled an arrow out of Lucy’s quiver. Lucy looked over at her and then down at the arrow. “What do you think you’re doing Riv?” Lucy whispered, staying quiet over fears that the Oni would hear them.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me your bow. I think I can hit it from here.” River held out her empty hand and Lucy reluctantly placed her bow into River’s waiting palm. “God, I really hope you’re right about this. That bow was a gift from Father, don’t break it.”</p><p> </p><p>River shushed Lucy and notched the arrow, aiming it at the On through a small gap in the leaves. She breathed deeply, checked her aim and then released the arrow. It flew towards the Oni and was joined by a sword from a tree across from the one the two girls were hiding in. The two weapons hit each of the Oni’s eyes, penetrating deep enough to render the monster blind. A second sword and three arrows followed, hitting key locations in the monster’s already weakened body. Soon enough, the Oni dropped down dead, five swords and a full quiver of arrows sticking out of various places, making it look like a hedgehog.</p><p> </p><p>Fionn was the first one to descend from the trees, cautiously making his way over to the monster. He kicked it a few times in its side before standing up and calling out to the others, “It’s safe to come down. It's well and truly dead. We’re ok for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Daithi quickly follows his half brother and retrieves all of the swords from out of the Oni’s body, wiping them clean of any blood and guts on the grass. He handed one back to River, two to Fion and then sheathed his two. Lucy was next, jumping down from the tree and using a cushioning spell to soften her landing. She walked over and pulled the arrows out of the body. “Ew. That’s gross.”</p><p> </p><p>River stayed up there for a moment, using the height advantage to look for a possible safe space in case of another attack. She also made her way down and took her sword off of Fionn. “God, that was close. I never want to fucking do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Fionn laughed slightly. “Good thinking though River. An injury is not something we need right now.” River nodded in response to Fion’s statement. “Thanks, but we should probably move quickly. For all we know, there could be more Oni’s nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy studied the hologram for a moment before speaking up. “We’re not too far away from the coast now. Maybe about 10-15 minutes? Once we’re there I can teleport us to Lyme Regis.”</p><p> </p><p>Daithi smiled. “Finally some good news. Let’s go!” The next 10-15 minutes passed by smoothly with no incidents and soon, they were gathered in a circle on the beach, the tide slowly making its way inshore.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy paused. “Ah, I didn’t think about this. We’ll need a way to conceal our weapons once we get over to England. Are any of you wearing bracelets?” The other three stared at Lucy as if she had just grown a second head. “None of you? Oh well, we’ll have to buy you some bracelets when we get there. For now, we can store your weapons in the bag.”</p><p> </p><p>River placed a hand gently on Lucy’s shoulder. “Did you get smacked in the head? The weapons won’t fit in your rucksack.” Lucy sighed and took a step back. “Forgot to mention that I was gonna turn them into charms so we can easily hide them. You can always get your weapon back by pulling the charm off of the bracelet.”</p><p> </p><p>The others nodded in agreement so Lucy took the weapons and placed them on the sand, quickly casting a shrinking spell over them. The rest of the group watched in amazement as the weapons shrank to the size of little charms before their eyes. Once finished with the spell, Lucy scooped them up, brushed the sand off of them and placed the charms in the front pocket of her bag. “Right.” Lucy smiled widely, holding hands with the others. “Let’s get to England.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~Floo powder power, Floo powder power~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The four of them opened their eyes to see themselves at the foot of a cliff, just the other side of a harbour wall. Lucy paused for a moment before sighing in relief. “That’s the Cobb. We’re in the right place. If I remember correctly there should be a shop called Calico nearby where we should be able to find some bracelets.”</p><p> </p><p>Fionn looked around and then cleared his throat. “How do you know all of this Luce?” Lucy turned to look at him. “Oh, father brought me and Dianna here a couple of times when we were younger. It’s a beautiful place.” With that, Lucy made her way towards a boat ramp and then headed up it, emerging into a car park.</p><p> </p><p>The others watched her go for a moment before following after her. “Luce, listen to me.” River ran in front of her, stopping Lucy from moving forward. “We didn’t bring any money with us.” Lucy’s eyes widened. “Oh yeah, forgot to say that I did actually bring money with us so we have enough to get whatever we need!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the group walked through the car park, quickly stopping to use the public toilets and then carried on, exiting the car park and coming up by a little roundabout. “There! That’s Calico right there.” Lucy pointed at a little corner shop with a mannequin outside. The four of them crossed over and entered the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, welcome to Calico. I’m Hilary!” A short, older woman greeted them from the back of the shop as they entered. She closed the little storage cupboard and made her way forward. “How can I help?” </p><p> </p><p>Lucy smiled politely at her. “Hi, we came in looking for a few bracelets. I was just wondering if you had any?” Hilary nodded and gestured to a little jewellery board. “We’ve just had a shipment of some Lyme Regis themed charm bracelets if you’re interested. You can also add your own charms too.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy looked back over at the others who were currently distracted by a cat that had just entered the shop and then back at Hilary. “Those sound wonderful. Am I able to get 4 of those bracelets please?” Hilary nodded, got 4 of the bracelets and then rang them up on the till. “That’s £20 please then.” Lucy handed over the money and then took the bracelets and the receipt.</p><p> </p><p>Daithi looked up from the cat and over at Lucy. “You think we can stop for some food Luce? I’m missing my daily spud intake.” Lucy rolled her eyes at his comment. Hilary paused before speaking up, “There’s a Tesco on the high street if your friend wants food. Just head down the marine parade and you’ll soon find the high street.” </p><p>Lucy thanked Hilary once more before dragging the other three out of the shop with her. They walked along the marine parade, chatting about how cool the sea was, the beauty of this little town etc. Eventually, they reached the high street and headed up it, looking for the Tesco Express.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had all got some food, they found their way to a nearby bus stop. “This will get us into Exeter. From there we’ll need to get the train from St Davids station to London Westminster. I can look at the details once we’re at the station.” Lucy looked at the information on the bus stop. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~A 96-minute bus journey later~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The four of them got off the bus and looked around. “Holy crap that’s a lot of people.” Daithi’s eyes widened as he noticed the steady stream of people heading in and out of St David’s station. Lucy pulled them off to one side and handed them each a bracelet and their charm weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, so first things first. We need to get a train heading towards London. This might require two trains. We’ll need to stay close together ok?” The other three nodded and said they understood so they made their way through the throng of people over to the ticket booth in the station.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I help?” The desk attendee looked up at the four of them. Lucy took a deep breath before answering. “Hi, we need to get to London Paddington. What would you recommend?” The attendee typed something into her computer and then turned the screen towards Lucy.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll need to go from here to Bristol Parkway and then from Parkway to Paddington. So how many? Please bear in mind we can only book you from here to Parkway.” Lucy quickly rifled through her bag and pulled out her purse. “Four standard class, please. Preferably all together.” The attendee did a little more typing before looking at Lucy.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any railcards at all?” Lucy passed her purse to River and pulled out four 16-25 railcards. She handed them over to the attendee who scanned them through before handing them back to Lucy who put them in the bag. “Ok, so that’s £41.20 then, please. Cash or card?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy pulled out two twenties and a £2 coin before handing them over in return for the tickets. “Ok, so that’s 20, 21, 22 and 23 in Coach E for the 12:27 at platform 5. Have a nice trip.” The four of them thanked the desk attendee before making their way into the station and looking for platform 5. </p><p> </p><p>Daithi smiled when he spotted a nearby Starbucks within the station. “Can we get Starbucks? Please?” River sighed and turned to him. “We bought drinks back in Lyme. Can it wait until we get to Parkway? We’ve only got about 12 minutes before our train.” Daithi pouted slightly and put an arm around his half-brother. “Fine, I guess.” Fionn pushed his arm off. “C’mon, we’re going this way.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~1 hour and 3 minutes later~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The train began to slow down as it neared Bristol Parkway. Lucy and River shook the boys awake before gathering the things. The train stopped and the four of them exited the train onto the platform. “I need the loo,” Fionn stated as they made their way towards the ticket booth. “I need the loo as well and I’m hungry again.” Daithi looked around for a nearby shop.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes. “Right, you two go find a toilet. River and I will go and buy the tickets seeing as we had the common sense to go on the train.” The two girls then carried on looking for the ticket booth. River sighed softly. “Do you think we should stop again? You know Daithi won’t shut up again until he gets food.” Lucy nodded. “I’ll ask what the next station is.”</p><p> </p><p>They got to the dek where the attendee was currently making himself a coffee. “I’ll be with you in just a second lassie.” Lucy looked over at River who smiled softly. The attendee sat down at his desk and looked at the two girls. “How can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just wondering what the next stop along the route towards London Paddington was.” Lucy smiled at the man who then started typing on his keyboard. “That would be Swindon lass.” River paused and looked oddly at the man who reminded her of her dad. “Great. Can we get four standard class adult tickets to Swindon then?” </p><p> </p><p>“Any railcards on you?” Lucy mentally facepalmed and then turned to River. “I forgot to say where we’d be. Can you go find the boys?” River nodded and headed off to find Fionn and Daithi. Lucy pulled the railcards and handed them over to the attendee who scanned them and handed them back.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, lass that’ll be £21.60. Cash or card?” Lucy handed the man a twenty and a £2 coin before receiving the tickets. “Have a wonderful day sir.” She smiled at him before heading over to a poster where the others were standing. </p><p> </p><p>She handed them a ticket each before examining hers. “It’s the 13:56 to Paddington but we’re stopping in Swindon so we can get some food.” Daithi cheered and then looked up at the noticeboard with all the train times. “It’s coming in at platform one! Let’s go and get that train Kirklands.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~40 minutes later~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m never having children of my own.” River sighed and shook her head to clear her mind of the screaming as they stepped off the train in Swindon. Fionn walked over and sat on one of the platform’s many benches. “I can certainly agree with you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy sighed and pulled out her phone, quickly sending a text to Hunter, the personification of the town they were currently in. She waited for a moment before turning the phone off and sliding it into her pocket. “Hunter’s gonna pick us up in about 5 mins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daithi stretched. “It’ll certainly be nice to not have to be on a train for a while.” He watches the train slowly leave the station and the turns to the others. “Should we go out the front and wait for them? I doubt they’ll be able to pick us up on the platform.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy nodded and led the group down and out through the station and towards a bay where cars were picking people up from the station. A few minutes later, a silver ford focus pulled into the bay and a blue-haired person wound down the window and stuck their head out. “Oi, Kirkland squad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Hunter?” Lucy walked over to the car and gave Hunter an awkward hug through the window. “Yup. C’mon, we’re heading back to mine for lunch. Might have to go shopping if the others want extra.” The four of them climbed in Hunter’s car, Lucy in the front and the other three in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove for a short while until Hunter pulled into an underground car park under a gym/apartment building. The five of them exited the car and made their way to a lift that took them up to the first floor. Hunter led them down a hallway to a door at the end and pulled out a keychain and unlocked the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meg, I’m back! I picked up the squad too.” A few seconds later, a young women came running down the stairs of the duplex apartment and skidded across the wooden flooring into the living room area. “I was in the middle of work Hunter! It’s a good thing I can just pause at the drop of a hat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunter smirked. “Meg, meet my family.” They pointed at each of the group in order. ”Lucy, River, Daithi and Fionn. The second-gen of the United Kingdom minus Wales.” The four of them stared at Hunter and Meg for a moment. “Hunter, can we talk, alone?” Lucy dragged Hunter into the nearest room, which happened to be the bathroom and shut the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go telling random people what we are!” Lucy paced in the small space, trying to think of what to do. “Relax Luce, it is fine. She already knew. Dad and I were having a meeting and she walked in to ask if I wanted tea and heard him calling me Swindon so it’s ok.” Lucy sighed and then opened the door and walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meg looked up from her laptop when the two walked back in. “I’ve made lunch for everyone already. I was thinking we could maybe go up to Old Town Gardens later?” River looked over at Lucy. “I think we should. We’re not on a schedule are we?” Lucy sighed and shook her head. “No. No, we are not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~2 hours later~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for dropping us off Meg.” Fionn gave her a half-smile as they arrived back at the station. Meg pulled into a parking space and stopped the engine, allowing the four to exit the car. “Any time. Just let Hunter know when you’re at Arthur’s ok?” She gave them all a wide smile. “Will do. Thank you again.” With that, Meg drove off and the four of them headed into the station once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you headed to today then Miss?” The ticket booth attendee looked up from her phone and turned to the computer. “London Paddington please.” The attendee typed something onto her keyboard and turned the monitor towards Lucy. “17:20 or 17:59?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy looked over at a nearby clock and then at her family. “17:59 please.” She began to get the railcards and purse out of the bag. “Sure thing. How many people and any railcards?” Lucy dug the last railcard out of the bottom of the bag. “Four adults, standard class and these railcards.” She handed the attendee the railcards who scanned them through and handed them back to Lucy. “That’ll be £75.60, please. Cash or card?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy’s eyes widened at the price and she pulled out her card, interesting it into the machine and entering her pin number. There was a pause whilst the tickets were printed and then they were handed over to Lucy. “Thank you very much.” Lucy smiled at the attendee. “Have a safe trip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~Just under an hour later~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train pulled into Paddington and Lucy smiled at the feeling of being back home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The child from the rubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a little different. The original plan for this was to turn it into its own story but I've really been struggling to write chapter one so I'm not sure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ukraine had good weather that day. It was a day where families would spend the afternoon in the park, having a picnic or playing games. It wasn’t a day when anything was expected to go wrong. Of course, it’s the best days that soon become the worst days in a city’s history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The planes flew overhead around 2 pm. Loud, like normal, although the citizens were used to that by this point. There were about two dozen or so Russian Tupolev-TU95 bomber planes. They were flying in two V formations, about a dozen in each. What the citizens weren’t used to was seeing objects falling from the undersides of the planes, the “belly of the beast” so to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Бомби!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cry was echoed by many people across Kyiv and soon, the streets, parks and squares which had been filled with the sound of children’s laughter were left empty, screams of terror hanging in the air. The only sounds to be heard were the plane’s engines and the quiet whistling of the bombs as they fell, nose-down towards Kyiv, destruction following in their wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first explosion happened at 2:15. It was the government building and city centre that had been targeted first. Quickly, the sky turned from a gentle blue to a fierce ash-red as explosions rocked the city. Buildings were falling like Jenga towers, filling the streets with debris, fire and smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few bombs targeted government and public buildings however, the attention was soon placed onto civilian housing. High-rises and suburban homes all felt the force of the Russian bombs as they shook Kyiv so hard until it felt like the entire city would crumble and turn to dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one building, a young woman paced up and down, carrying her crying child as dust spurted out from the cracks forming in the building’s walls. She risked a glance out the window, looking up at the planes heading towards their building, black wings contrasting harshly against the red sky. She knew it wasn’t long before the building and its surrounding areas would the rubble that was most of Kyiv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Все буде добре.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whispered, trying to comfort the crying infant in her arms.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Я завжди буду з тобою, незважаючи ні на що.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She entered the child’s bedroom and laid the infant down in the crib, shielding it with her body. No matter what happened, she was determined to give her child a chance at a better life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The explosion nearly threw her off of her feet and she would’ve fallen to her death if she hadn’t been holding onto the crib. The infant began to cry even louder as the building collapsed and rubble fell down around them. She stroked her child’s cheek whilst tears rolled down her own face. If this had never happened, she would’ve had the chance to see her child grow up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Мама дуже тебе любить Нелю.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Translations (Ukrainian)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bombs: Бомби</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is going to be alright: Все буде добре</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will always be with you no matter what: Я завжди буду з тобою, незважаючи ні на що</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mama loves you very much Nelya: Мама дуже тебе любить Нелю</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>